Z Reborn
by bmrdbgt
Summary: LIME ALERT! The Conclusion of the Reborn Trilogy. ! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. Mirai finds herself trapped in hormonal hell. With no one to confide in, Mirai goes to the most unlikely person to help her relieve the stress and answer questions. In doing so she causes a chain of unexpected and emotional events to occur.
1. Hormonal Disruption

Z Reborn

Summary: **LIME ALERT!** It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, attention and a physical challenge.

**Lime**** Alert!: This story is a little more racey than the others! Expect some Dark and SEXUAL content. **

**Chapter 1: Hormonal Disruption**

_It was so hot! Sweat streaked across Mirai's skin and she panted hard as the pleasurable feelings rose. Hands stroked over her sweat slicked skin and she arched into it creating a bowing motion. She gave a sharp happy cry when the hands gripped over her rising breasts. Her mouth was covered and the kiss was hot and spicy and utterly addicting to taste. _

_Her lover's lips curved against hers, and her eyes slowly open to see a pair of coal black ones stare back. There was mischievousness in his eyes, something that told her he knew exactly what she was doing to her… and he enjoyed it. _

"_Vegeta." _

The explosion rocked and Mirai was shaken awake from her pleasant dream. Her mass of black hair in a tangle around her face, sheets tossed off the bed from her fits and jerks. "The hell?" She pulled her hair from her face to stare bleary eyed at the red lights of her clock. The numbers 5:45 stared back at her and she cursed loudly as another explosion rocked and she kicked off the rest of her blankets. "This had better be good."

Bulma held a hammer in her hand her robe loosely tied, her long hair, left long after a heated discussion with her mate and future husband Radditz, tossed carelessly about her face. "I'm at my wits end Goku! Why can't you wait until later in the day to train? Or better yet why don't you go back to Gohan's house where the other gravity machine is?!"

The sharp cry of a baby comes into view and a bleary eyed Radditz walks over bouncing a crying purple haired baby in his arms. "I'm all for you keeping up with your training, Kakarott but honestly SOME of us have newborns who'd like to stay up half the night. So we'd like to get sleep where we can."

Goku slipped out of the gravity room her face full of smoke and he wiped it off using his orange shirt. "I'm sorry you guys, Chichi doesn't like it when I train at home. She says it'll affect Gohan's studies."

"I don't care what she says Goku. There's a whole world, no there's a whole universe in which you can explore and train in. Stop coming to my house at the crack of dawn and waking my family up!" Bulma shook the hammer in his face.

Goku held up his hands innocently laughing nervously. "Easy does it, Bulma, no need for you to whack me with that thing."

"No, no you're right. There's not." She held the hammer out and Goku looked as Mirai took it up and she went past her brother and she whacked the control panel of the gravity machine.

"Gah! Mirai! What did you do that for?!" Goku went to it trying to put the pieces together… but to no avail. He felt the heat of Mirai's anger and he turned and suddenly felt like cowering. Out of all of his siblings and the other Saiyans he had met, it was Mirai who scared him the most. Not because she was powerful, no he was more the positive in a one on one fight he'd take her on… but when she was angry, it was watch out or get knocked out.

"Kakarott," the name was said between clenched teeth. "It is early, half this house was up listening to crying babies, rattles, and badly sung lullabies. If you don't find someplace else to occupy your time I will personally send you to Planet Vegeta, WITHOUT A SHIP!" She punched next to his face, the dent even worse than what the hammer had done.

The lot of them watches her stomp off, her hair floating around her as her energy flared so harshly that it cracked the windows letting them shatter onto the grass. "Okay," Bulma held up a finger pointing at where Mirai had disappeared. "I was angry and sleep deprived… but that was downright livid and murderous. You better go apologize, Goku."

"I guess you're right," he rubs his head sighing and then runs after his sister. Radditz walked up to Bulma passing their son Trunks into her arms. The little boy was the perfect blend of mother and father. Lovely lilac hair smooth and straight, eyes crystal blue, but a strong facial bone structure that was all his father. The eyes were big and soft and gentle much like the rest of the Son family. Bulma envisioned him to be her future prodigy… straight A's, a computer whiz, and on top of everything a powerful warrior like his father. Her son would have everything.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. Did that oblivious knuckle head wake you up?" She wiggled her nose at her baby who suddenly went from whining babe, to happy bouncing bundle.

"Bulma, can you not talk to him like that, it's embarrassing."

"Aww, but he likes it!" Bulma smiled up at Radditz, her heart fluttering in her chest each time she looked into his eyes. It was a joy to finally feel right on track with her life. It had taken forever but she finally got a ring on her finger, one that glittered and yet looked elegant. Radditz either had good taste, or he had made a special call to his mother. More than likely it was the latter, but it was the thought that counted.

By Saiyan terms they were already married. The mark on her neck which refused to heal was proof of that. However she had been bound determined to get him in a tux and down an aisle. Especially since soon Mirai would be leaving them soon. It hadn't been finalized, after all Mirai and Vegeta hadn't seen or even spoken to each other in ten years… but the signs were there.

Mirai flopped face first back into her bed… and when the knock sounded she growled and grumbled. "Go away, Kakarott!"

The door opened and before Goku could even get a word out get gets a mouth full of pillow and feathers. "Pffft, bleh," he spit out the feathers and tossed the pillow to the floor walking up. "Hey, come on Mirai don't be like that." He sat on the bedside. "I came up here to apologize… but also to find out what's up with you."

"I'm up, and THAT is the problem." She rolled onto her back her arm tossed over her eyes to keep the peeping sun out of her eyes. "I was having such a nice dream and you woke me up."

"Ooh, a dream huh? That would explain it."

"Explain what, my nearly KILLING you this morning?" She peeled her glaring eyes at her grinning brother.

"Yes, but it also explains your overall attitude lately. It seems that the past few months have been pretty emotional and rocky for you." Goku rubbed the back of his hair. "Now I'm probably the last person you wanna talk to about this… but seeing as mom is gone, and Bulma is tending to Trunks you'll just have to fill in the blanks.

"If I talk to you about this, Will you go away and let me sleep?" She slowly sits up tugging her robe back into place on her shoulder.

"Promise!" He holds up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout Kakarott, but that swear will do." She runs a hand through her hair sighing and looking down. "I've been having these dreams lately… all of them about Vegeta."

"Vegeta, yeah it's been some time since you two saw each other. It's only natural that you would miss him." Goku said logically.

"It's more than just missing him, I'm starting to… have urges." She moved her hands, clenching them to her belly as if pulling something forcibly out of it. "I'm building needs and desires that have to be satisfied."

He looked confused, dead confusedabout the subject she was in reference to. How the hell did he and Chichi manage to conceive Gohan?

"Sex, Kakarott, I want to have SEX!"

"Oh, OH!" Goku's eyes widened and he jumped up and rubbed his hands on his gi pacing a bit trying to figure out how to approach this. "Well uh, that is um… y-you know maybe I will get Bulma after all." He turned to retreat.

"Oh no you don't, get back here." She jumps up and yanks him back. "You wanted to know, so there it is. Now I have a few questions to ask. One of them being have you heard from Vegeta at all since the day he, mom and dad left? Piccolo's been back for years, and we get calls from mom and dad almost every day, but never from him. Do you think he's… moved on… or found someone else?"

"Why would Vegeta have someone else? He's been dead set on you." Goku said with some stuttering and trying to hide the blush. He was never one for showing embarrassment, but when it came to his little sister's love life… he was better off not knowing.

"Okay, so say he still wants me… how do you pleasure a man?"

That put a hitch in his step. Goku nearly fell flat on his face and had to stumble to the door pressing his head to it to hide his bright red face. Why the heck had he come up here thinking he could handle this? This was a job for Bulma the brainiac… or their mother. "Why ask me?"

"You see, I know what I want Vegeta to do to me, but pleasure should be two sided right? I have no idea how to go about pleasing him, not even in my own dreams. You're a man aren't you? You have Chichi don't you? What does she do to please you?"

"Her pleasing me and you pleasing Vegeta are two polar opposite things!" He was near a screech, he realized and breathed a bit heavy to try and calm himself as flashes of his own sexual escapades flew into his head. "Look Vegeta and I don't see eye to eye about anything, what makes you think we'll like the same things in that particular department?"

Mirai blinked and she tapped her chin. "Hmmm, you have a point there. Who could I go to?"

"Whoever it is, they have my blessings and praises." Goku whispered under his breath and straightened himself out. "Look I hope you find your answers, Mirai, but don't be in too much of a hurry to find them. You may not always like what you find." He quickly exited leaving Mirai to her thoughts.

Goku was right, she couldn't go to him, or Radditz for that matter about how to please Vegeta. She needed someone who shared some of the same likes and dislikes that Vegeta had. Easier said then done… she thought with a smile… there was no one like Vegeta. Well except maybe Piccolo, but he was an asexual being who laid his own eggs if he wanted an offspring. She couldn't really go to him for sex advice.

Going with option two she instead went through a list of candidates she could talk to. Her brothers were obviously out; Oolong was too much of a sarcastic oinker and a perverted mind to take seriously. Her father would probably be okay, but the thought of talking to him about sex… and imagining the sorts of things her mother did just put a shudder in her shoulders. Master Roshi was definitely out, no way was she gonna get a straight answer out of him… what other guys did she know?

"Yamcha!" Suddenly struck by the brilliant idea she jumped to her feet to get showered and dressed. He may not share similar views and ideals as Vegeta, but if anyone knew something about girls and sex and could answer a straight question it was Yamcha. Ever since he lost Bulma to Radditz Yamcha had become a bonafied ladies' man, dating any and many women who would look at him twice. He would obviously know by now what pleased him, and what didn't.

The quick flight to Yamcha's desert home was easy enough. She landed atop the rock pillar and glanced down to catch sight of him working on one of his capsule vehicles. With a grin she lay on her belly and called down to him. "Hey I thought you gave up on the bandit gig."

Yamcha nearly dropped his wrench and his head shot up. What he saw put a quick easy smile on his face. "Hey, look Puar, it's Mirai. Whatcha doing in my neighborhood?"

Mirai flipped down and hugged Puar as she came up to her. She petted the cat's fur giving an easy smile to Yamcha. She'd always liked him, despite his lack of strength. He was an easy to talk to guy, a respectable fighter, for a human anyway, and as easy on the eyes as a super model.

"Believe it or not I caught myself thinking about you."

"Thinking about me?" Yamcha laughed a bit. "Well I'm flattered. It's good to be remembered. Why don't we head in town and I buy you breakfast?"

The grumble in her stomach had Yamcha grinning and Mirai eagerly agreeing. The two of them flew into the closest town, which shockingly enough was the same village that her brother had long ago met the porker Oolong in. The restaurant was small and family owned, but the smells that emitted had her drooling and devouring her food in seconds.

"Ha, just like your brother. You Saiyans sure do like to eat, don't yah?"

"Only as much as fighting." She smiled and pushed her plate away. "and other things… which is kinda why you popped into my head out of the blue. I need you advice, if you're free to give it."

"Well I'm all ears," Yamcha lounged back his own belly full and his eyes taking in Mirai's form. Everyday she looked more and more like her mother. Though her coloring was different Yamcha could see the pretty voluptuous scientist in her. She was still short, probably no more than five foot two, but she packed in the curves of a woman's bosom and well-shaped… posterior.

Realizing he was having intimate thoughts about the sister of a good friend he quickly shook the images away and sat up straight and reaches for his glass of water. "Whatcha need, kid?"

"What does a woman have to do to pleasure you, Yamcha?"

The water went spraying over the table. Mirai closed her eyes and gave a firm sigh of annoyance as she slowly and cautiously wiped away the water and spit from her face. "That wasn't the response I was looking for."

Yamcha choked and cleared his throat his face bright red half from choking, the other from the embarrassment and shock. "Why in the world do you want to ask me something like that? Don't you have someone else you could talk to?"

Mirai slammed her hands on the table. The legs rattled and luckily she had restrained from breaking it to smitherines. "Why is sexy such a difficult topic for everyone? I want to know how to please a man! Now tell me, Human!"

The crowd of the restaurant began to form around them, half intrigued, have too shocked by the scene to look away. Yamcha saw this and he rubbed his face and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. Just let's not do it here." He pulled her along. Puar, who had been outside conversing with an old friend from transformation school, looked to Yamcha and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Yamcha?"

"Yes, but do me a favor Puar? Will you go over to Master Roshi's for a couple hours. Mirai and I need to have some privacy for what she wants to discuss. I'll meet up with you later." Yamcha asked his eyes giving his long time friend a silent plea.

"Well, okay Yamcha, but if you need me just call Master Roshi's house. I'll be waiting." The blue cat transformed into a mini rocket and took off with a shot into the sky. Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Mirai who merely smiled innocently.

"So, where do we start?"

"Hoo-boy."

**Hehehe first chapter done. I know this is a bit of a different approach to the story, and it's not going to be a reoccurring theme, it's just the beginning to a very interesting and twisted storyline. Don't hesitate to give your opinions and views on the subject matter, also if you want less or more of the lime/lemon content be sure to say so. Just remember this is NOT AFF ( ) so I can't go overboard. **

**Next Chapter: Lesson One **


	2. Lesson One

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little more racy than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

**Chapter 2: Lesson One **

Yamcha stared at the Porno cover with a blush on his face, and a groan in his throat. What the hell was he doing here? No better yet what the hell was he doing here…he looked over his shoulder… with Mirai?

She was currently browsing the wall of bondage play and he had to hold back a shudder and smack himself to get the image of her in a dominatrix suit out of his head. "If Bulma doesn't kill me first, Vegeta sure will. Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"Hey Yamcha!" He turned to her and the dominatrix image disappeared and was replaced with another as she held up an itsy bitsy lingerie piece for role playing. The kitty costume came with a half cup bra, fishnets and thong, not to mention the ears which she had already put on her head. "Isn't it cute? Meow…" she made the neko face clawing the air cutely.

Good god was his nose bleeding? He put the back of his hand to his nose to make sure. His face felt hot and he turned his back to her. "Y-Yeah it's cute, put it away will yah? We're supposed to be here for some visual helps."

"Pssh, you're no fun. Did you find the right DVD? Let me see!" She snatched from over his shoulder making him yelp when her breasts push against his back in order to do so. Why the hell did the girl have to be so well endowed? If she had a flat chest like a kid it would be a whole lot easier to push this in the childish prank scenario.

"Will you stop crowding me?" Yamcha burst away breathing heavily and holding his heart. Mirai paid him no mind as she looked at the graphics on the DVD package. He turned to watch her analyze the package as if it were one of her mother's experiments.

"What do they mean by Snow balling?" She cocked an eyebrow at Yamcha who smacked a hand to his face and snatched the DVD back.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Why can't you just tell me what to do?"

"Because that's not how sex works." Yamcha rubs the back of his head grunting in frustration. "Let me put it to you this way Mirai. Sex is fun, it's great really… but the kind of sex you're talking about is the kind that doesn't revolve around tapes, and toys and… ball gags." He blushed when she lifted up the product in question. He pulled the gag away from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's the difference?"

"We're talking about the difference between sex buddies, and making love. This," he motioned around, "This stuff is for experimental sex. Stuff you don't really do with a life partner. Making love is about having sex with someone you really care about. Someone you've waited your whole life to have. It is sex that isn't planned or thought out it just happens."

"Oh, I get it. So what you're saying is the sex between Vegeta and I will be special. So I won't need any of this stuff?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. Consider this lesson number one. The difference between Sex buddies and Making Love is the emotional connection you have with them."

Mirai smiled and clapped her hands together grinning. "Great, that's one conundrum off my list. So, say that Vegeta were to come down from Planet Vegeta. How would I go about letting him know that I want him?"

Yamcha was surprised that Mirai had all these questions. In his youth he pretty much just did it. Yamcha sighed. "I don't have the answer to that, Mirai. All I can tell you is that learning how to please Vegeta is all about your instincts. It's like fighting."

"Really? Just go with my instincts huh?" She held her chin as she put that into deep though. "Wait, so then what would you consider the basics of sex?"

"The basics?"

"Yeah, in fighting you have basic stance, basic knowledge, etc. When I fight I start with the basics and then grow onto my technique depending on who I'm fighting. What would the basics of sex be?"

"Huh," Yamcha had never really thought about it. Maybe this teaching thing would be beneficial for him to. He scratched his head. "I guess dating and kissing would be the basics."

"Dating? I've never been on a date with Vegeta… well unless you count that time at the mall."

"No that's more of an outing. A date is a special planned event between two lovers. You know; go to the movies, a concert, dinner, dancing, you know the works. Then usually after it's all done you go home cuddle kiss and then the instincts to have sex take over."

"Oooh… yeah know I don't think Vegeta's into that kind of stuff. I'll probably have to force him to go on one with me. Unless of course there is the Saiyan version of a date. Which in Vegeta's case would probably be a fight or a work out in the gravity machine?"

Yamcha laughed as he led Mirai out of the adult store and toward his bike. "That doesn't sound very romantic. Hey tell yah what, how about for our lesson I take you on one myself. That way you can pick and choose what you think you'd be able to convince Vegeta to do."

"Really?" Mirai's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me Yamcha?"

"Sure, I promised I'd help you." Besides dating was something he did well, and it would keep them off the subject of sex for a while. He could consider it a friendly outing and his hide would be saved. He slid onto his bike and she jumped on behind him wrapping her arms tight. As they zoomed off into West City Yamcha gave a long hard thought of where exactly he should take her. "Let's first go back to your house so you can change. If we're going on a date you definitely want to wear something nice."

"Nice? Define nice, you do know my taste in clothes carries similar to that of my brothers."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

An hour later Yamcha had tossed all of Mirai's clothes onto her bed his eyes wide as saucers. Nothing… this girl had absolutely nothing revolving around the feminine prowess. Jeans, t shirts, gis, khaki's, not even a single skirt! "I'm shocked; I would think living with Bulma you'd have at least one date worthy outfit."

Mirai spun in her computer chair frowning. "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed, I don't date much. You'll be my first date ever."

Yamcha really didn't want to have to ask Bulma to lend Mirai clothes. The subject of what they were for would come up and it would open up a whole can of worms. "How much money yah got on yah kid?"

"Plenty, why?" Mirai wasn't a big spender, so the 1 million zeni allowance she got a week from Bulma built up over a long period of time.

"Good, because I just added another lesson onto your roster. Shopping for a date. Bulma did this all the time. Whenever she made Radditz take her out she would always drag me along to carry boxes and bags of stuff she would think she'd want to wear on it. So let's start there."

Yamcha felt he was getting the hang of it finally. The trip to the mall was easy coasting and because Mirai wasn't Bulma he wasn't carrying around thousands of boxes all around the mall. They started small with the basic dress and skirt and blouse combos… Yamcha really liked the orange summer dress. Seemed the entire Son family looked good in the bright color.

He let Mirai go around on her own with shoes... that was one department he was certain he wanted no part in. She came out in a pair of black basic heels that made her legs look longer and her body look older and more sophisticated. Seemed he made the correct judgment there. Finally was the accessories… another iffy subject for him, but he had fun seeing her ogle the jewelry, try on hats and scarves and they laughed over array of sun glasses that reminded them of Master Roshi.

One of the sales ladies got a look at what they were doing and approached them with a smile. "Hello there, is there something I can assist you with?"

Yamcha admired the lady with a blushing laugh. The woman was drop dead gorgeous, her hair all curled up sophisticatedly, her legs showing, her make up accenting her terrific features. He very nearly asked for her number… and then Mirai spoke up. "We're looking for stuff for me for our date. Any suggestions?"

Yamcha's day dream bubble burst at those words and he blushed with embarrassment. The woman laughed softy and directed Mirai over to the make-up and perfume counters. Yamcha took the opportunity to turn his back to them and smack him across the face. "What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be helping Mirai not picking up women. Okay, okay Yamcha don't get excited. This is just an outing relax, just a little outing with your best friend's kid sister. Why shouldn't I take the opportunity to ask her out? I could just explain that Mirai's a friend… yes she's nothing but uh…" Yamcha drifted off as he turned around just in time to see Mirai slide out of the chair. She now held a bag of cosmetics and slips of paper with application tips.

What the hell had that lady done to her? This girl didn't look like anyone's sister. She looked… HOT! Her eyes looked so big and brown, the lids smoky adding a mysterious tone to them. Her lips were painted and looked so much fuller in the bright red color they had applied. The lady played with her hair the mass of locks looking so soft and naturally sexy as the strands drifted over one eye.

"Yamcha… Yamcha… YAMCHA!"

"Huh? What!?" He snapped out of his daze to see Mirai snapping fingers in his face. She put her hands on her hips frowning. "She says my support is bad. I need a new bra."

"Oh, really...wait WHAT!? GAH!" Yamcha felt himself being pulled along to the ladies section. The lady from the make-up counter waved with that cheery smile and he stuttered and stumbled before plopping into a seat as Mirai browsed through the selection of fancy bras and underwear. "I uh, I really don't think I should be here for this."

"Nonsense, Tiffany, oh that's the lady at the counter, she said that the key to getting a man to notice your sexual prowess is the right lingerie and support." She lifts her boobs in example. Yamcha found himself staring again as those bobs in question strain against the t shirt accenting the cleavage against the fabric.

She took several bra panty sets she liked visually and walked over to the dressing room. "I'm gonna try these on, then call you to get your opinion." She disappeared behind the curtain. Yamcha let out a long sigh of relief before sinking into his chair

"Hoo boy this is getting ridiculously dangerous. If I get any more visions of Mirai in that sort of way I'll never be able to give her a straight face again."

Why couldn't Vegeta be here to get all flushed and embarrassed while she shopped? This was his fault in the first place.

He made all that fuss and muss about wanting Mirai, then he disappears for ten years leaving the poor girl clueless on Earth about his feelings. Why couldn't he just be honest to her? Stupid Saiyan pride, that's what was wrong with him.

Yamcha sighed again and rubbed his face. Like he should talk. He spent just as long ogling Bulma for years… too scared to even mention to her that he liked her. Before he could even get a chance to open his mouth Radditz muscled his way into her heart… and now they were engaged.

So what if he found Mirai attractive? He was only human right? "Yeah, let them see me with her. We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Oh Bulma, look at this fabulous top!" Chichi's familiar voice suddenly rang into Yamcha's ears and his eyes darted over to the dresses one section over. Luck would have it that Bulma and Chichi were browsing through them being girls and giggling over colors and fabrics and designs.

Mirai pulled the curtain back opening her mouth to call to Yamcha, "Hey Yam-CHA!" Instead she let out a yelp of surprise when he grabbed her around the waist, shoved her back into the room with him inside and yanked the curtain closed.

_**Yay! Another chapter done and a cliffy at that. He-he I'm so evil. Anyways so Yamcha's getting the flusters and Mirai's getting more and more curious, and they're about to be discovered! What's going to happen? Also what about Vegeta and the others? What's going on with them? Gotta stay tuned to the next chapter to find out. **_

_**Next Chapter: First Date**_


	3. First Date

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little more racy than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

**Chapter 3: **_**First Date**_

Mirai breathed heavily her body pressed tight to Yamcha's. She could feel his warmth and strong human muscles, his one arm pulled tightly under her breasts while the other held her mouth in a way she could taste the salt of his skin. She heard Bulma and Chichi outside the changing area and suddenly became very apparent of the situation. She pulled him further into the changing room so their feet couldn't be seen.

"I wanted to thank you again for coming shopping with me, Chichi. I usually take Mirai, but lately she's been a little distant."

"It's really no trouble at all, Bulma. Goku has been training more so than usual so it's getting a little stressful at home. I mean he broke my kitchen table just trying to cut his vegetables." Chichi held up a negligee' and looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. "I dunno about this, Goku doesn't seem to care what I wear."

"That's probably because you're not putting in the effort. Trust me, doll yourself up a little, and I'm sure he'll notice. Just don't cook him dinner, then he might just ignore you. You know him and food."

"Oh don't remind me! He eats a weeks' worth of food in an hour! I don't know what I'm gonna do with that man!"

"Oh trust me Mirai is just as bad, Radditz thankfully knows how to use proper etiquette. Ryanna raised him well."

"Speaking of Ryanna, have you heard from her at all recently?"

"Actually I have, she called right before I left to pick you up. She and Bardock are on their way here with Vegeta, she said there's something majorly important they need to discuss with the Z fighters."

Mirai's eyes widen at the mention of Vegeta's name. "Vegeta…" He was finally coming here. Her heart raced and excitement as well as some panic rose. What the hell was she standing around for? She wriggled around in Yamcha's arms and looks up at him. "We have to get out of here." She whispered sharply and cocked an eyebrow at his red face. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-Your chest…" he pointed down holding his face with his free hand. Mirai looked down her chest was right on his.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it?" Yamcha said in a harsh whisper his face right in hers. "This is not normal! You can't just push up against me like-" his mouth was covered with her palm her body squished against his.

"Did you hear something Chichi?"

"Yeah, it came from the fitting room."

Both Mirai and Yamcha shared looks of panic. The footsteps stroll up and Bulma called out. "Hello, is someone there? Is everything all right?"

Bulma peeked in and her eyes widen, her face going red. What she saw was a scantily clad woman pressed tight to a strongly built man their lips locked. Her hands covered his face and they were tilted in a way that prevented her from recognizing the familiar faces of her ward and old friend. She quickly backed away and yanked the curtain tightly closed.

Chichi blinked at her friend's face. Bulma hurried over and yanked her away from the area. "What's wrong Bulma?"

"We're going elsewhere!"

As their voices disappear Mirai slowly pulled away from Yamcha, their lips inches apart still, they could taste each other's breath, and the flavors of the kiss still on their tongues. Yamcha's wide eyes had softened and he stared down at Mirai his hands gripping tight on her shoulders.

Mirai remembered what Yamcha had said, and went with instinct. Her lips went back to his the hands on his face going into his hair and she squished against him. He let out a little groan of pleasure which made her lips curve in a smile. She growled cutely and rubbed against him, her body felt so hot against his, and she just wanted him to touch her all over just as she imagined Vegeta doing in her dreams.

"Mirai," Yamcha said through the muffle of their lips. His head was in a buzz, he didn't know what to do.. for the first time in his life he didn't know how to touch the beautiful woman in front of him. Half of him was saying PUSH HER AWAY YOU IDIOT, whilst the othe wanted more of her, and couldn't get enough of her taste.

"Mmmph," Mirai slowly pulled away and she laughed and touched her lips. "Wow… so how was that for going with instinct?"

"Hmm? What?" Yamcha looked dazed and Mirai had to laugh a little.

"You're a real good teacher Yamcha. You were right, spontaneous is definitely the way to go." She smiled and Yamcha was lucky his legs didn't just buckle. He didn't know whether he should be mad that the kiss meant little to her… or glad that he dodged the bullet for trying to explain himself to... ANYONE about his new relationship.

"Uh right, um okay I'm just gonna, yeah." He hurried out with Mirai laughing. She stopped and held her lips again. How could it have been possible? For the first time in ten years… for 10 solid seconds… Vegeta, the man who had plagued her thoughts since childhood, had been completely obliterated from her mind.

Yamcha took the time that Mirai dressed to cool his head and calm himself down. When she exited with the underwear in question neither of them spoke. She paid for her purchases and the two of them walked side by side. The shoes Mirai bought clicked on the ground and it melded with the noise of the mall that buzzed around them.

As they reach the end Mirai sighed and she punched him in the shoulder. "So!" She smirked and slowed her pace a bit. "Where to next?"

Yamcha grunted at the punch rubbing his arm. "Huh?"

"You're supposed to be taking me out on a date remember? So where are we going?"

"Oh, right… hmm." Yamcha looked her up and down, she looked casual, yet cute and date-ish. "Well, we could go see a movie, or to the beach or…"

"CARNIVAL!" Mirai screamed suddenly surprising him nearly making him fall over. Outside in the parking lot Yamcha looked around and he spotted the sparkling lights down the street. The sounds of happy park music come into his eas and he smiled.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah! Can we?"

"Sure, now that sounds like fun."

The characteristics of the carnival became more apparent the closer the two of them got. The smells of funnel cake, cotton candy, and hotdogs, the sounds of children laughing, people squealing, the roller coaster running round and round, the sights of the lights and characters, the smiles on every face, all of it was warming, and comforting to Mirai's inner child.

Yamcha felt more at ease here. Mirai was back to being the sweet little sister of a friend, instead of the blazing half naked bombshell she was just moments ago. Her heart was on her sleeve, she admired the sights with wide sparkling eyes, she sniffed at the food stands, buying every sweet and savory item that wet her rather large appetite.

Yamcha took a glance at the games and he smiled and pulled Mirai from the cotton candy booth. "Come on, I'll win you a prize."

"Aren't you cute?" She smirked and leaned into him as they wandered the games. She looked at all the games. An overweight smoker dressed as a clown tossed a ball up and down in the air.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, step right up, knock the balls over and win a prize. How about you good sir, win a prize for the lady!" He tossed Yamcha the ball. "Only 100 zeni to play." (A/N: 100 Zeni = roughly $1.00)

"Sure, I'll bite." Yamcha tossed the ball up and down smirking. Unknown to the caller Yamcha was a key player in a Professional Baseball team. It was a job he was slowly becoming used to, but left something wanting. Much like the Saiyans he craved a challenge… maybe one day he would find one, without being obliterated by the alien race.

He tossed the ball up and down his eyes narrowing on the pyramid of bottles. He let the ball fly the pyramid crumbling down and the ball catching on the tent to slow it's movement and fall imp to the ground. "Hey! Nice job, bub. Here you go, a cute little stuffed animal for the lady." He held out a stuffed bear no bigger than a dragon ball.

"That's a little small for a prize isn't it?"

"You only knocked down one pyramid, knock down three in a row you get the giant prize." He motioned to the large Dragon above his head. Mirai thought that it resembled a lot like her Nephew's friend Icarus and smiled big thinking he would like it.

"Let me try then! I'll knock all three down." She held the little teddy in her arms. "This one's mine to keep."

"Whatever you say lady." The fat clown juggled three balls and tossed one at a time at her. She caught them and handed Yamcha the extra two balls plus her stuffed animal. She waited a beat while the clown restacked all three pyramids. Once the guy cleared the area she gave a little smirk and she threw, like a rocket the ball launched sending a shock wave that scared the shit out of the clown and knocked over not only the three pyramids, but the entire game tent. The dragon in question had popped up into the air and Mirai smiled when it fell down and right into her arms.

"Yay! Thank you! Gohan's gonna love this!"

Yamcha laughs nervously and he rubbed the back of his head. "She uh, eats al ot of vegetables and protein… and ahem steroids excuse us." He pulled Mirai and the dragon further into the carnival. "That wasn't exactly self-control Mirai."

"Sorry I just really wanted the dragon; I guess I got carried away."

"You really wanted the big one huh?" Yamcha looked at the tiny one in his hands. Mirai smiled and she snatched the bear out of his hands and stuffed the big one in his arms.

"Like I said, the big one is for Gohan… this one is mine." She held it close. "Thank you for winning it for me."

Yamcha smiled and took her free hand in his. "Come on, let's go put these in a locker and ride some rides."

Mirai had a blast. For hours they road rides, indulged the food, and shopped in the little souvenier booths. When the night came to an end, the noises quieted and the people dispersed Yamcha and Mirai climbed onto the bike revving down the street. He pulled up to capsule and cut the engine. He helped lift Mirai's bags and prizes into the door. Everyone had gone to bed early, Bulma's bags tossed carelessly on the large stair case. They tossed the lot of her own bags in her room and then Mirai walked Yamcha to the door.

"Thanks for an eventful day, Yamcha. I had a lot of fun."

"Surprisingly me too, and if you want we can do it again."

"I'd love that, how about tomorrow?"

"Ah I've got a baseball game."

"That's no problem, I'll go watch you play."

"Really? You'd come watch?"

"Yeah, I'll be your biggest fan!" She waved the teddy in the air. "Pocky and I will definitely be there."

Yamcha laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Pocky huh? You named it?"

"Is that so strange?" She smirked and she touched his chest. "What time is the game? I'll meet you at the stadium. "

"It starts at one, meet me at the house first, we'll go to breakfast with Puar." Yamcha took her hand and kissed it. Mirai laughed and smiled, leaning up on her toes she leaned into him. Yamcha let out a nervous breath as her lips come up to his and he got another taste of that sweet fire.

They broke, Mirai's smile no longer innocent, but instead sultry and just a little naughty. "Good night." She swayed inside and she held the bear to her chest sighing deeply. Yamcha watched her leave and he let out a sigh of his own running a hand through his hair.

"Good night."

_**~In Space~**_

Ryanna, decked out in Saiyan armor, her hair longer and pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her face, sat at the cockpit noting the speed and coordinates. Behind her Bardock and Vegeta had been nearly deafly silent. Frankly it was scary.

"Should I have kept it from you, Bardock?"

"No, no you did the right thing, Angel, but this situation does pose a problem."

"I know, none of them will be prepared for it. I only hope that they've been steady with their training."

Vegeta grunted and stood up. "I don't see what the problem is. If it's an enemy we destroy it, end of story."

"This isn't like any enemy you've faced before Vegeta, and trust me just because it's a threat on Earth, doesn't mean it can't be powerful."

"Bah, Saiyans are the most powerful beings in the universe thanks to our strength, and the added genius your machines have given. Whatever problems we come up against will only make us stronger. Of that I am certain."

"How can you get stronger…" Ryanna asked with a grave frown, "When you're dead?"

_**I'm too good at including cliffhangers aren't I? So Ryanna is worried about a threat on Earth? What could it possibly be?**_


	4. Blind To Danger

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little racier than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

**Chapter 4: Blind to Danger**

Bulma rushed out onto the lawn smiling big and happy as the space ship landed cautiously to the pad outside her house. "Ryanna, Bardock, It's so good to see you guys!" She screamed as she spotted the familiar faces of her Saiyan friends, and future In-Laws. Her and Ryanna share a hug squeezing tight and sharing a girlish scream that had the men wincing and rubbing their ears.

"Enough with the screeching please, I'd like to keep what's left of my ears." Vegeta grumbled stomping along the ground and his eyes immediately searching for Mirai.

"Don't mind him Bulma, he's just nervous and doesn't want to admit it."

"I can imagine, and I feel bad because I never got a chance to tell Mirai you guys were coming." Bulma pouted. "She hasn't been getting in until late, and leaves first thing in the morning."

Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Is that normal for her? I didn't think she was much of a morning person. Goku told me they had a little tiff about it."

"That's what's so strange to me. She's normally not a morning person, but for the past couple of days she's been leaving early and spending almost all day out. I managed to ask her this morning where exactly she was going... she said she was going to a baseball game. I didn't even know she liked baseball."

Ryanna glanced back at Bardock. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You're the brains angel, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions til we get the chance to confront her." He put a hand on his wife's shoulder. Vegeta grunted.

"What is this "Baseball" you speak of Woman?"

"It's a sport, Vegeta, kinda like fighting but far less violent."

"Bah, why would she want to watch such a weak activity?"

**~Mirai~**

"Home Run! That a boy Yamcha!" Mirai shot up out of her seat whistling and clapping. The arena was in an uproar of applause and Yamcha nodded his head raising a hand gingerly as he makes the ceremonial walk and then ran up to Mirai smirking. Puar floated up next to him and he pat her head before jumping on the railings.

"Hey, Mirai, like your upgraded seats?"

"Hell yes, this is way better than those boonies seats your coach gave me." She stood and walked over to him smiling. "What did you say to him to get the upgrades?"

"Oh nothing big, just agreed to do the pitching for our team." He looked damn proud of himself. He never liked participating in the sport before, but now having someone to admire him he found a little joy in each hit, and each home run.

"Sounds like an admirable trade." She smirked and snatched up a nacho and moaned in delight. "The food here is great, but damn if it doesn't cost an arm and a leg.

"Yeah, that's where they get their real money." Yamcha shrugged. "I never much cared for it really." He leaned in smirking and ignoring the wooing from his team mates in the background. That didn't mean that Mirai didn't notice. Puar held her mouth to hold in the giggling when Mirai leaned in and planted a kiss to Yamcha's cheek causing him to blush.

"I think they want you back in the dugout, slugger." She laughed as Yamcha blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The crowd was suddenly in an uproar of applause and Yamcha looked around and his eyes widened as the picture of Mirai's kiss was plastered on the viewing screens.

"Damn it! You did that on purpose didn't you, Mirai?" Yamcha said frowning and made her laugh out loud.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I like being the center of attention. Besides it's just on the cheek." She pat his cheek smiling, for a brief moment they exchanged looks, hers friendly, and his disproving. Though they'd been together at the hip for the past few days the chemistry between them had riled up emotions that made Yamcha try and keep her at arm's length. Unfortunately for him she had these ways of sneaking in through his defenses…

He watched as her smile faltered and he looked confused for a moment… and then he felt it, the rise of ki from in the direction of capsule corps. "They're here."

"Mom, and dad…. And Vegeta." She lowered her hand and clenched it at her side. Puar looked between them and sighed her ears going down.

"You nervous," Yamcha took her hand and pulled it from his cheek stroking the knuckles. She held a firm serious face but felt a gentle trembled in her body. "Never mind, forget I asked that."

"The game has one more ending, hurry and get these guys out and seal your victory." She forced a smile. "Then we'll go." She quickly let his hand go and returned to her seat.

Puar stayed with Yamcha as he jumped down to return to the dug out. "Yamcha, are you sure you're okay with this? You and Mirai have gotten real close, If Vegeta really has come to take her with him-"

"Then I have no right to ask otherwise. The two of them have decided to be together, even before she was born."

Puar whined and she floated next to his shoulder. She watched his face change expressions… varying from angry, to frustrated, to sad. You can't fool me Yamcha, she thought, I know exactly how you feel about her. You don't want her to go, and you're too scared to stand up and say so.

The drive home was slow and arduous, Mirai had her arms wrapped tightly around Yamcha her head pressed to his shoulder with her eyes closed. "Hey… Yamcha."

"Yeah?" Yamcha replied.

"I think you should go a little faster… the people behind you are getting really mad."

Yamcha blinked and glanced back and his eyes widened at the sight of a long line of angry drivers screaming, honking their horns, and waving their fists. "Whoops, guess I was caught up in my thoughts." He kicked up the speed. "Sorry about that Mirai."

"It's okay… I don't want to rush home either… In all honesty I really am nervous about seeing Vegeta again. I'm not sure how to approach him after all these years."

"Well… If I were you I'd get on his case." '

"Get on his case?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys are supposed to be mates, and yet you haven't heard from him in years. He may be busy as King but a call now and then would have been nice."

Mirai's lips turned in a frown and she lifted her body upright. "You're right! He owes me a damn good explanation for that!"

"You bet he does. In fact I think you should refuse to go with him until he gives you a firm explanation!"

Mirai smirked and she pat Yamcha's back a little hard making him choke and swerve a bit. "HELL YES!"

Puar smiled and laughed in agreement on top of Yamcha's helmet. "That's right, and we'll be right there with you backing you up, isn't that right Yamcha?"

"Yeah, the past couple of days aren't just for show. We're friends Mirai, closer than ever. We'll be there to support you all the way." Recovered from the hit he lifts a thumb up in a positive motion. Mirai smiled and she hugged him a little tighter, being careful not to crush his rib.

"Thanks, Yamcha, Puar."

**~Ryanna~**

Ryanna looked out the window of the Capsule Corps living room. The big screen had on the daily news and Mrs. Briefs was busy brewing tea and serving little tasty cakes to the hungry Saiyan men. All of them had changed into traditional Earth wear. Bardock had on jeans and a black t shirt matching Radditz in style as well as coloring. Vegeta had gone for more of a sleek ensemble, with easy gray slacks and a strong yellow shirt that was long sleeved. She herself had gone from Saiyan Warrior, to sey scientist, the summer dress covered over with a white lab coat, goggles on her head and her hair pulled up and out of the way.

"So you ran the tests you needed, Ryanna?" Bulma joined her handing her a cup of coffee. Ryanna smiled and took the cup with a nod.

"Yes, I'll have all my research ready from when all the gang shows up."

"I can't wait to see everyone. I'm not sure what this urgent news is of yours, but I think we're all just a little relieved to have each other to rely on."

Dr. Briefs wandered in smoking his cigarette in tiny puffs. "Ladies, gentleman, we have more visitors!" He announced and Roshi and the gang from Kami house come in. Hellos and how are yous were spread around. Roshi earned himself a smack or two at the wandering hands, and Krillen and Oolong joined the other boys at the food table. When Goku and Chichi, and their son Gohan arrived the same hellos and such were handed out, with one little exception.

"Gohan! My cute little grandson!" Ryanna's serious expression had faded and she pulled the jumpy Gohan into her arms smooshing his face into her breasts and rubbing her cheek against the soft top of his hair. "Oh you've gotten so big… ooh and so strong just look at you!"

Gohan, the spitting image of his father, blushed and struggled to breathe as he was embraced by his grandmother. The boy would soon breach his double digits, and was already looking strong and tall and older than he seemed. He was smarter than any boy his age had a right to be... already into his calculus and college level math skills.

"Hi, Nana, it's good to see you too." He looked up and smiled just like his father. Ryanna let out another aww and she nuzzled him before letting go and letting Bardock pull him in and bring his fist into his head

"Yeah the kid's a chip off the old block… and when I say old I mean this old block." Bardock pointed to himself smirking.

"Guess this means this little slugger is all me." Radditz said as Bunny brought in Trunks. Radditz tossed his boy up making him laugh and giggle, before tucking him into his arm. The cooing and coddling started… and it was a scene that when Mirai walked into it had her smiling and admiring the scene.

Vegeta had turned his back from the entire affectionate display. When he had too much of the baby talk he whirled around to scream then to quiet… and found himself choking on his words. She had grown so much… the memories of the temporary growth had melted way and given new shape. That forced transformation was nothing like the woman he saw now. She had a sense of strength and confidence in her stance which had become all her own.

Her eyes turned from the scene and fixed on his own. For what seemed like hours they stared… Mirai could feel her pounding heart quicken and skip. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed and looked up at Yamcha who offered her a smile. Vegeta snarled at the display and he sprinted across the room pushing Yamcha down and out of the way.

"Hands off, Human!"

"Vegeta!" The Prince of all Saiyans became shocked when he too was pushed away. "What the hell did you do that for, you jerk!" She turned to help Yamcha up.

"He was touching you, no body but I can do that!"

"Oh really?" Mirai turned around to stare at Vegeta her eyes sharp and angry. "You sure have a funny way of showing that I belong to you."

"What are you on, woman?"

"Ten years, Vegeta! Ten long and lonely years waiting for a visit, a call, a damn message from you! I got nothing but your ignorance!" Mirai turned up her nose and crossed her arms. "I hardly call that being a good mate."

"You've got some nerve saying that to me, child."

"I'm not a child, not anymore! I can make my own decisions, and my decision is now to not touch you, speak to you, or even acknowledge you until you apologize to Yamcha for pushing him, and to me for ignoring me!" She turned her back to him.

"Apologize?! Me? I am the prince of all Saiyans, I do not apologize to women or weaklings!"

Mirai stayed silent, she admired her nails breathing on them and rubbing on her shirt. Yamcha had backed away from the display and the others, with their mouths stuffed with cake all watched in wide eyed wonder to see wat would transpire.

"Bah, you're even more annoying full grown then you were as a child. Fine I-… grrr… I apologi- Mmmph I apologize for not contacting you… but the hell if I'm going to apologize to this human for touching what is mine!"

Mirai smirked and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. "I accept the first apology… but I do not belong to you Vegeta… not yet."

Vegeta, red in the face and his fists clenched at his sides made a growling threatening sound. "We'll just see about that, won't we woman?"

Ryanna clapped her hand wooshing out a breath. "Okay everybody let's calm down. It does seem we're still missing some people, but this news can no longer wait."

Mirai pushed past the growling Vegeta and gave her mom and dad a tight hug before pulling back. "Sorry about the display mom, what is it that you wanted to say? It must be very important if you came here in person."

"That it is Mirai… It's very important." She sits down and she motions everyone else to do so. Bardock sat next to her and gripped her hand. "I've been conversing with the Bulma from my time… and it would seem we've made a grave error in this timeline."

"An error… is there going to be some sort of time rip?" Bulma asked holding her heart.

"No, no nothing like that Bulma. It's not that serious thankfully, but it still could mean the difference between life and death." Ryanna pulled her hand from Bardock's to grip her other hand. "You see, when I first came here with my family I wanted to make sure that most events would remain the same… I wanted to make sure Goku would meet all of his friends, have the same love of adventure and love of this planet.

She lowered her head. "Unfortunately one of the things I changed was that Goku also received more training than he did before. In my timeline he had no one but Earthlings to train him and therefore even though he was the strongest on this planet, he still was far weaker than our version is today."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Gohan asked. "Shouldn't it be a good thing that my dad is stronger?"

"Not for this particular fight. You see in my time Bulma's son from the future comes and warns you all about an approaching danger that threatens to destroy the world. Androids were to appear and bring upon a reign of destruction. These androids were created by the mastermind Dr. Gero for the soul purpose of defeating you, Goku."

"Doctor Gero… why does that name sound familiar to me?" Goku rubbed his chin and then his eyes lit. "The Red Ribbon Army!"

"Exactly it! Doctor Gero was the master mind behind all of the destructive power the Red Ribbon Army was in possession of."

"So he lived, and now he's making androids to defeat me?"

"Yes, but here in lies the danger, Goku. In order to make the androids he had to observe your power… the progression of it. Then he lays out designs inside the androids that can match and make use of similar and superior power."

Bulma's eyes suddenly went grave. "Wait... so what you're saying is that these androids could be different from the ones in your time. They could be even stronger?"

"Yes, that's exactly it Bulma. More so he would have witnessed your super Saiyan powers, Goku. In my time Dr. Gero hadn't witnessed that because the first time you transformed far away on Piccolo's home Planet Namek."

"So we're fighting an enemy blind… this is the first time we'll ever be taking on an enemy we don't have any knowledge of. When did you figure this out?" Radditz asked.

Ryanna lowered her head. "Only weeks ago… and there's more." Her eyes rise up. "The supposed date is this year May 12th, at 10am… that's one month from now."

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! He-he I love The Croods. Anyway eek! The Androids are coming in one month, and from Ryanna's knowledge they're gonna be completely different than what her time line was! Is this gonna mean big trouble? Sure sound like it. Better stay tuned in for the next chapter…**_

_**Next Chapter: Preparation**_


	5. Preparation

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little racier than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

**Chapter 5: Preparation**

"A MONTH? Ryanna, that can't be right maybe it's longer to prepare them, or maybe he's changed and realized he can't defeat Goku."

"No Yamcha, of that I am certain. Revenge is a powerful force, stronger than anyone can hope to imagine. It can be fueled by anger, jealousy, sadness and grief. There's no way that a mastermind like Dr. Gero won't at least attempt to take Goku down."

The room became eerily silent as thoughts drifted in the air over the scenario. Mirai hadn't had much say because she was still processing that the Red Ribbon Army mastermind was still alive.

"Mom, there's something else you should know." Goku piped in after a moment. "I wasn't the only one taking down Dr. Gero's forces."

"No, I agreed we all helped taking down different generals," Ryanna tried to agree but Goku shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I wasn't the only one who destroyed their base. I had allowed someone to tag along and team up with me."

"Who, Goku?"

"Mirai," all heads turned to her and she looked up at her brother heir eyes matching the same grim emotion. "She had begged me to take her with… and still tagged along even when I told her no. Together we took down the base, and she was the one who eventually finished the job."

"So Dr. Gero isn't just after Goku then, he's after both you and Mirai." Yamcha asked and was answered with a nod.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and let him come to me." Mirai said gripping her fists and raising her head proudly. "Where's his base, mom, if he wants a fight, I'll give it to him."

"Not alone you won't," Vegeta grunted stepping forward. "I'm fighting too!"

"Hey you can count us in!" Goku grinned patting his son's head. Gohan blushed and smiled.

"You mean it, Dad?"

"Absolutely not," Chichi said putting her hands on her hips. "You heard Ryanna, those androids are dangerous!"

"Aww, but mom I've been training just as hard as dad, and I'm even a super Saiyan now!"

"You are?" Chichi said wide eyed and a little taken aback by the fact her son had been training without her knowledge.

"He is?" The rest of the room said in shock.

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." Goku grinned patting his shoulder. "I wasn't about to let my only son be the only one not racing for super. I know Radditz is already working on Trunks."

"Oh he is, is he?" Bulma crosses her arms frowning.

"Of course, he is of the famous Son bloodline." Radditz raised his son in the air making him laugh and wriggle. "Trunks will not be defeated."

"I'm glad all of you are making this a laughing matter… because IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ryanna slapped her hands on the table catching everyone by surprise with her anger. "This is serious! We have no idea what sort of new weapons Gero has at his disposal with the data he's collected. IF he had just been watching out for Goku, it may just be a slight difference, but because he's also watching Mirai it means he'll have a weather eye open on all of us. I will not have you rush off into a battle that I don't know more about."

"Mother we've faced uncertain battles before." Radditz put Trunks in Bulma's arms. "You may have known what we were up against, but the rest of us have never had an inkling of what you were speaking of. We didn't know for certain if your information was true or false and we still came out on top. Just as we defeated Frieza years ago, we will defeat this new enemy."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Radditz."

"You're underestimating these beings, just as you've always underestimated the power of science. Science to you lot is convenient, and a way to make things easier… but for Dr. Gero it's a mighty weapon, a never ending blossom of information he could use to find our faults and weaknesses!"

"I'm gonna agree with Ryanna on this one, guys." Bulma said bouncing Trunks as he began to fuss. "Science may not be Super Saiyan strength, but from what I've gathered from what Ryanna's been speaking about, Dr. Gero is a mastermind at manipulating the human body. If he can create beings that have rivaled the strength or Goku in her time, just imagine what he could do if given the incentive that the human body can go beyond Super Human strength!"

"We need to be prepared for the worse," Ryanna spoke calmly again touching her heart. "Which is why I want to place a new idea on the table… if you're all for it, one that may put the odds back in our favor."

"What is it, Ryanna?"

"Angel, does this have anything to do with why you locked yourself in the lab since you've been here?"

"Yes, I want all humans to come up front. That includes you and Chichi as well Bulma." She looks at the group before her: Master Roshi Krillen, Yamcha, Chichi, and Bulma. "When we get a hold of Tien I will also give him this choice, but for now you four," she pointed to the younger group "Will do."

"Hey, what about me?" Master Roshi complained. "I'm human too, yah know!"

"Yes, and though I appreciate your incentive, Master, I don't think your body can handle the transformation."

All eyes turned to her wide eyed. "TRANSFORMATION!?"

Bardock jumped to his feet. "Just what are you planning to do with them, Angel?"

Ryanna smirked and she pulled out something covered in a silky cloth and laid it flat before unfolding. Inside were five syringes filled with a glowing blue fluid?

"NEEDLE!" Goku jump and latched onto the ceiling fan. "No mom! Please! Anything but that!"

"IT's not for you, Kakarott." Vegeta grunted. "It's for the humans, and I can guess exactly what you plan. You're gonna turn the weak race into Saiyans aren't you?!"

"I should have known you'd be the first to catch on, Vegeta." Ryanna smirked and held up a needle making all but Bulma back away slowly. "I say the best way of increasing our chances of survival is to make those that cannot reach super Saiyan strength, Super Saiyans. With more allies on the table or odds of winning will definitely increase and it's a transformation Gero will never suspect."

"I can understand why you want Krillen and Yamcha, but what chance do the women have? They're not fighters." Bardock argued.

"Neither was I, if you recall, Bardock." She smirked back. "And yet I was the first of us to transform."

"Yeah, and Chichi is a fighter, she competed in the Martial arts tournament so she knows basic form!" Master Roshi nodded his head. "I already like this, I know you're asking a lot from this crowd, but increasing our numbers is definitely a good strategy instead of trying to over train our bodies for this fight."

"Well I'm definitely in; if my little Gohan is fighting then I definitely wanted to go into battle too!" Chichi put her arm out. "Give it to me."

"No, Chichi!" Goku pulled Chichi up against him. "You don't want a needle! It hurts, it…"

"Goku as much as your protectiveness is cute, I will not let something like a little needle get in the way of me protecting my little baby." She shoves Goku aside and walks over to Ryanna and sits holding out her arm. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure about this, Chichi? I can tell you from experience that the transformation to Saiyan blood is excruciatingly painful. Not only is your DNA morphing, but you'll be taking on attributes Saiyan women possess, like for instance," she lifted up her tail from under her coat.

Chichi nodded. "I can take it, I'm not as weak as everyone things. I can handle pain! Just do it!"

Ryanna sighed and she took out a swab and rubbed it to her skin, she then slid the needle in Goku making a whining sound and shutting his eyes.

"I can't look!"

"Oh, Father." Gohan sighed hanging his head. His father may have been super strong, but when it came to thing like doctors and shots he was a downright coward.

Chichi gave a sigh of relief as the needle slid out. She looked at her arm flexing it and she laughed a little. "Is that all… that wasn't so MMMNG!" Chichi's eyes suddenly widened and she collapsed to the ground.

"MOM!"

"CHICHI!" Goku and Gohan rush to her and Ryanna backs up letting them get to her.

"It's beginning; get her to a softer surface, Goku." Ryanna instructed ushering them to the couch. As she was placed down Chichi cringed and whined and she held her stomach as her inside burned like crazy. Everyone gave her space, but watched in awe filled horror as Chichi's clothes rip, her body becoming longer, fuller, and more athletically built. Her fine soft hair became thick and fell out of its confining bun and spilled into her face.

Ryanna stayed calm and she went to the other syringes and got another one ready. "Who's next?"

"Not me!" Krillen hid behind Bulma. "Yamcha you go."

"No way, you go first, Krillen." Yamcha insisted and Bulma let out an aggravating sigh.

"You guys are a bunch of babies! Chichi's way braver than either of you, and if she's doing it, then so am I!" She sat down and held out her arm. Radditz let out a soft growl as the needle pricked her skin.

"I don't know if I like this, having our mates fight as well." He would have felt much better if they stayed at home… and then to see Bulma also go into fits of pain his heart shuddered and he placed Trunks into Bardock's arms before going to her and setting her on the opposite couch.

"Oh this is just great, we'll never live it down if they take it and we don't." Krillen gulped and he shared pitiful looks with Yamcha before both sighed and hung their heads holding out their arms. Ryanna grinned and stroked both of their faces.

"Don't worry boys, by the time this is all over you'll be singing my praises."

~Hours Later~

Bulma admired herself in the mirror half naked. Her body had definitely improved. She'd already considered herself beautiful, but now she was SMOKING HOT! She lifted her blue hair and let it fall and turned around to admire the brown tail. "It's a little strange, but wow this just feels amazing. I've never felt more awake and aware."

She turned to look at her Fiancée' smiling happily. "Is this how you feel all the time?"

Radditz smirked and walked over sliding a hand over her flat muscular belly. He growled low and nuzzled in her neck. "I was born this way… I feel no difference. Then again seeing you like this drives urges in me I don't think I can ignore."

"Well Ryanna did say that most Saiyans have a higher sexual performance. Their urges run off of—Oooh." She found herself eating her words as he body was lifted and shoved onto the bed. Though she felt strong, strong enough to take him on, his moves alone had her feeling so weak and feminine. Bulma's eyes fluttered and she smiled.

"I see… I suppose I should stop talking."

"That's a safe bet."

~Mirai's Room~

Yamcha groaned and his eyes fluttered open and they came to gaze into a pair of big black orbs, "I feel like I was run over by a truck."

"You'd hardly blink an eyelash at that." Mirai smiled and touched his forehead nodding. "Your fever's gone down… you're the last one to come out of it, the transformation looked as though it was really taking you the hardest."

"The trans—ooh right!" Yamcha quickly sat up and then winced and fell right back down. "Whoa… my head."

"Just stay down for a bit, Yamcha. Like I said you were in pretty rough shape. Mom said that you might have had some sort of allergic reaction to the chemicals, causing the fits."

"Is it over, though? Am I a Saiyan?" Yamcha asked weakly and her felt something move beside him, and he slowly turned his head to see a tail wagging and swaying weakly and he laughed. "Oh wow, how cool. It's like having an extra arm."

"Yeah, and I guess I can say I've been holding your hand since it grew." Her tail coiled around his, in a gentle hold. "For a while you didn't want to let go, so I just decided to sit here."

He sat up slowly rubbing his head and looking at Mirai. She had changed into her pajamas, a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top that was loose and had the capsule corps symbol on it. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, I say about 8 to 10 hours."

"TEN HOURS? Jeez why didn't you at least try to wake me up? It couldn't have been easy for you just sitting here."

"Its fine… gave me a lot of thinking time. Besides you're sort of sleeping on my bed, not much place else for me to go. Radditz and Bulma have been at each other since her transformation so it's a little hard to find a room away from the noise."

Yamcha laughs a bit. "I see… and the other rooms are occupied by your parents, Vegeta and the others right?" He watched her as her eyes went distant. "You okay… you seem to have something on your mind."

"It's Vegeta, really." She touched her heart frowning. "Something's off… and not just about our relationship, but in his presence. I think something happened to him while he was away… and he won't fess up to it."

"You thinking maybe he did something that he doesn't want to tell you, and that's why he hasn't contacted you? I would think if he did anything bad, your parents would say something."

"That's true, but Mom and Dad always keep to themselves… stuff like "it's not my place" or "that's between you and Vegeta." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Plus there's no real guarantee that they even know what happened."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mirai. It really isn't my place either." He turns so he sat right next to her and he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Listen, the past couple of days we've gotten closer. I consider you a real close friend, and I want to help in any way I can."

"Thanks Yamcha." She felt their tangles curl close and she leans into him her hand on his chest. "I could really use a friend."

Yamcha hugged her and laid his head in her hair. He took a big whiff and something went warm in his belly. She smelled so good. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"No…" She laughed. "I shower but I don't wear cosmetic products often, remember?"

"It's just that you smell… really good." He nuzzled his nose into her hair again. "Shampoo, maybe?"

"Cheap stuff."

"Deodorant?" his nose traveled into her neck making Mirai tense and her tail to fluff.

"Not recently…" her voice went soft and his nose was replaced with his mouth and he tasted her skin and heard him growl. "Yamcha… what are you doing?"

"I'm… hungry" with that said his mouth went to hers devouring her with a firm kiss.

_**Yummy… lol and yet another evil cliff hanger. Syringes, Saiyans, and Sensual kisses OH MY! What could possibly become of these endeavors? And will having Bulma and the other humans really come in handy against the upcoming fight against the androids? Just have to wait and see…**_

_**Next Chapter: Training Triangles**_


	6. Training and Triangles

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little racier than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mirai's and Yamcha's foreplay will soon be available on Adult Fan Fiction dot net (i have to write it out or the stupid edit doc thing won't work) Just look for my username "bmrdbgt" There will also be ultra lemon scenes from stories like the "Why Can't" Series as well as some new stories I'm trying out before releasing them here on FFN**_**.**

**Chapter 6:****Training and Triangles**

The world blurred around Mirai. She wasn't sure what was up and what was down as she walked across the Capsule Corp lawn dizzy, oddly pleased, and incredibly pissed off. The events of last night had left her stirring with emotions and thoughts that just sent her all to the same conclusion….

Saiyan + Saiyan = SEX.

First Yamcha… then Vegeta…

Yamcha's burning kisses and virgin foreplay had put her in a heated frenzy… when he suddenly got composure and ran out of her room like a dog with his tail between his legs… she was forced to find relief elsewhere.

Hoping to just fight it out she had showered, changed into training clothes, and tracked down Vegeta at the Gravity room… and though it started just as she had planned with fist against fist fighting and clawing and relieving her stress… it hadn't ended that way.

Vegeta had wanted more… and more he got.

She rubbed her breasts which were tender and her body trembled as she compared to the two males. Yamcha had been lost in heat… but his touch had been just as rough and aggressive as Vegeta… except in Vegeta's case he finished the job. Vegeta, as promised, relieved her of her virginity.

"Man… and he still wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him."

"_It's nothing that concerns you, now get dressed and get out, woman! I have training to get to and I don't need you here to distract me!" _

The sun had just risen and the gravity machine whirred back to life. Mirai snarled and clutched a fist. Damn that Vegeta… she was hardly able to walk and yet he's going about business as usual. What was more the man hadn'ts aid a word to her about her performance.. .had she pleasured him? Was he satisfied? So many thoughts ran through her head. He had quickly dressed and got up… kicked her out… did that mean it was bad… but he called her a distraction so that had to be a good thing right?

The more she thought about it the more aggravated she got. Angry she punched a hole in the outside wall of the building making it shake. Stupid Vegeta… she hoped he beat his head against the metal wall and knock some sense into him.

She went upstairs… showered for the second time that morning, and admired the marks on her neck. Yamcha had been delicate, his teeth hadn't left any marks at all… but vegeta had decimated her neck with bruises and bite marks. She was lucky it was cold outside… gave her a reason to wear long sleeves and turtlenecks.

Her body sang as she tugged on her clothes… sex was so complicated.. .how could it make her from feeling absolutely high and glorious one minute.. then sore and miserable the next? She'd have to ask Yamcha… if the man was still willing to talk to her after last night.

Nearly dead and dreading the upcoming day Mirai wobbled downstairs and collapsed face first onto the breakfast table. The smell of Bunny Brief's food made her stomach growl gratefully. The smiling blonde walked over and she put a hand in front of her mouth giggling.

"Oh my dear, you look dead tired." She giggled before setting some coffee and pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks Bunny, but I'm fine." She took a big gulp of the coffee aking a sour face at the sweetness and shook her head. "Next time just give it to me black.

"Of course… but you're up awfully early. I normally don't ever see you here at the table."

"Yeah well, you can thank Vegeta for that one." She took a big bite out of her pancake grunting and chewing thoroughly before stuffing her face again.

"That Vegeta sure is a feisty one. " She put a coy hand to her cheek. "He's so handsmoe, and strong.. oh if only Bulma were single. Those two would make a cute couple, don'tcha think?"

Mirai's eyebrow twitched and she nearly broke the cup in her hand. "Yeah… very cute."

"I'm surprised though… he's been in the training room since last night. You'd think he'd be in here collapsing with you."

"No, Not Vegeta," she said with spite. " He's too arrogant and proud for that. He'll keep at it until the damn thing blows up in his face."

Just as she said it the ground rocked and an explosion erupted, popping their eardrums. Mirai was already on her unsteady feet as she ran back outside her heart thudding in her chest. The sight of the smoking gravity machine had her nearly buckling to her knees. "VEGETA!"

She sprinted across the lawn her hands already buried deep into the debris trying to free the trapped Saiyan Prince.

Bulma and Radditz ran up, already dressed and awake they had heard the explosion and were the first on the scene behind Mirai. "Bulma… Bulma it's Vegeta!" She cried out to her tears staining her cheeks as dirt and cuts covered her hands.

"I know, I know," Bulma joined her pushing away debris. She looked back to Radditz who just stood there frowning. "Are you gonna help or are you," An arm reached out clutching Bulma's wrist. She screamed and shook it off falling back on her butt. Mirai grabbed that hand and pulled Vegeta out of the hole.

"L-Let go of me woman, I'm fine." He shoved her away crawling to his feet shaking.

"You are not, you were caught up in that explosion! You're not invincible." She stood up meeting him toe to toe. On the ground Bulma let out a sigh of relief and then growled.

"You idiot! You nearly blew up my house!" She yelled joining the argument.

Vegeta gave a quick snicker before choking on it and falling backward. Mirai, anger gone and replaced by fear, instantly cradled him holding his head to her breast. "Vegeta, don't, you're too badly wounded you have to rest."

"No… No I can't… I can't stop training… not until I become stronger… stronger than Kakarott!"

Mirai looked at him funny, what did her brother have to do with anything? "What are you talking about Vegeta… aren't you already" she drifted off as she saw him pass out. Her eyes narrowed down at his sleeping face. "What's going on in your head?"

~1 hour Later~

Ryanna stood at the end of Vegeta's bed. Her face held a forlorn expression. "I was afraid of this. I had been hoping that since Vegeta had reached Super Saiyan before him that he wouldn't be so gung ho about beating Goku."

"That tournament was an honest mistake...surely he doesn't really believe that my brother is stronger than him."

"Vegeta has been training himself non-stop since we got to Planet Vegeta. He spends nearly every waking moment in the gravity machine, and often has to be dragged out and stuff in a regeneration tank. We've tried countless times to assure him that he has nothing to fear or lose against Kakarott, but there's this unsteadiness in his heart."

"So that's what's kept him away all this time. Is this stupid inkling that he has to be better than Goku?"

"It may seem silly to you Mirai… but to him strength and power are the key importances in life. These are traits he did not pick up from Frieza, but his father. The man was a force of pride, leading his people with an iron fist, bound determined to take control."

Ryanna sighed and bowed her head. King Vegeta, may he rest in peace, was not the sort of saint and good leader she had once thought him to be. After spending all that time with him in space, and watching his son grow in the same image.. she came to find that the man had some serious faults as far as human normality was concerned.

"Vegeta merely wants to live up to high expectations. The people look to him to be the strongest and to protect them from any Frieza type forces that may be lurking in the shadows of space."

"Sound to me like that's a heavy burden."

"One you will have to share in Mirai.. if you and Vegeta are truly mates he make look to you to help in that endeavor… or at least lessen the pain and stress of the days."

Dizzy with thoughs Mirai clutched Vegeta's limp hand in hers watching him sleep. "Mates… right."

~ELSEWHERE~

Yamcha hung his head as he wandered the empty halls of capsule corps. He had heard all about the commotion… but really he just couldn't care less. The events of last night played over and over in his head and he had a hard time coming to terms with it all.

"What the hell was I doing? I swore to myself I wouldn't touch her that way… and yet." He looked at his hands, flexing them open and closed. "I couldn't control it. Damn, Mirai must hate me now!"

"Yamcha?"

Yamcha yelped and whirled around to see Bardock. Oh great, as if I didn't have enough problems. "Y-Y-Yeah Bardock?"

"I'm glad I caught up to you. You seemed to be in some sort of daze. Everything alright?"

No, everything's not alright, I nearly devirginized your daughter. "Ah well you know, same old, same old."

"I highly doubt that. Your Saiyan abilities and instincts must be getting to you. Krillen I know is already wreaking havoc on Roshi's island. He's asked for some personal training from me and Radditz, and I'd like to know if you wanted to join us?"

"Ah well… That sounds great, but uh I think I'm gonna solo it for now." There would be no way Yamcha could concentrate on fighting nor would he ever be able to look Bardock in the eye again.

"Well if you change your mind, the three of us are going to go to Kakarott's house to train at Mt. Paos. Be sure to tell Mirai that as well." He pat his shoulder feeling Yamcha tense. Bardock gave a firm nod his eyes narrowing as he walked down the hall calmly. "Yep, definitely guilty."

_**Shorter.. .A LOT shorter than most of the chapters, but because of the SMUT chapter I added this one took way too long to put together. Hopefully you enjoyed it none the less and remember to check out the dirty details on AFF. (Adult Fan Fiction)**_


	7. Saiyan Instincts

**Z Reborn**

**Summary: LIME ALERT! It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Mirai were separated. 10 years since Mirai had made the hardest decision of her life. 10 years since she'd felt that familiar tug of feminine need and desire. With her supposed mate, and parents on Planet Vegeta and her brothers living their own lives, Mirai finds herself hungry for something more than just food. She was craving sex, and a physical challenge. **

**Lime**** Alert! This story is a little racier than the others! Expect some dark and SEXUAL content. **

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For some reasons I can't explain AFF deleted the SMUT Reborn chapter so I've decide to send it to anyone who asks. If you want to have the juicy details between chapters 5 and 6 just let me know in a review along with your e mail and I shall send you the chapter. **_

_**Also it's been awhile since I've updated and I apologize for that but with the upcoming semester, Computer delays, and some other misfortunes my writing's been delayed. As I've said before though the updates are slow I promise not to keep them too far spread out and I won't stop posting until all the stories I've posted up are complete beginning to end. **_

_**Thanks for the support and patience! Enjoy the Fic!**_

**Chapter 7: Saiyan Instincts **

Mirai watched and leaned against the doorjamb that led to the backyard. She'd notice Yamcha training outside not too far away from where Bulma and her father working together to put together a new gravity machine. It was amusing to see the already feisty young woman was shouting out orders with her new tail wagging in the irritatingly. The sounds of her complaining and giving orders mixed with the grunts and puffs from Yamcha wielding weights and thrusting his arms and legs in the air, and she couldn't help but feel very much at home "You know…"

Yamcha tensed at the sound of her voice… not surprising after the things that had happened. "As much as I enjoy watching you attempt at a normal training routine Yamcha… you're awfully sloppy."

"What do you mean?" Yamcha surprised himself when his voice came out calm and easy. He still didn't have the guts to look back at her… at least until he felt her hand stroke over his shoulder and he felt his whole body go rigid.

"I mean you're not testing your true potentials… sure you give a minimal effort but these weights," she lifted one up with her pinky balancing it there, "are child's play." She tossed it over her shoulder and then the other one followed. "You know what you need Yamcha… field training. Just like you did with me."

She grabbed his hand floating up in the air and Yamcha pulled back his face slightly red from the contact. "What about Vegeta?"

Her lips turned into a scowl that made him wince. "What about him?" She said letting his hand go to cross her arms and scowl at the window where she knew him to be tied down by Saiyan proof restraints. Bulma was no fool. After dealing with her and Radditz on more than one bed rest occasion she had doctored up restraints built specifically to keep said patient in bed for rest. They were unbreakable, melded from a mix of metal materials Ryanna had provided, as well as a ki drain apparatus that would suck any excess ki usage he may force out.

"Well you're just gonna leave him up there?"

"As far as I'm concerned he can stay stuck sitting bored and unpleasant in that bed. With Bulma's restraints I doubt he'll be pleasant company…" She snorted and closed her eyes. "Do you know what the first thing he said to me when he woke up?"

"Um… I'm Hungry?"

"Get the hell away from me, Woman."

Yamcha didn't know whether to laugh or to snarl in anger. "Sounds like something he'd say… Why do you put up with him?"

"I don't." She denied floating back down to be eye level with him. "I did once, when I was a child I greatly admired him.. .and when I found out that he had chosen me to be his future mate I let my girlish fantasies build up in my head. Lately though, ever since he came back, I've been… ah what's the word I'm looking for… oh yeah ANNOYED."

She said it all bluntly and snorted when all Yamcha did was give her a blank stare. "What I'm trying to tell you is, is that I'm thinking of breaking off my relationship with Vegeta. I don't want to be forced into this so called arrangement just because he wants super saiyan babies. I'm no one's doormat either ,he can't tell me nor force me to do anything!"

Frankly after this morning she wanted nothing to do with him. She was tired of being pulled in all these hot and cold emotions of his. First he wants her, then he leaves without so much as a call or an "I missed you," then he comes back threatening and hurting Yamcha, who was a friend, and then. .THEN he dares to put his hands on her, steals her virginity, and pushes her out of his life just as briskly and influentially as he'd forced her into it. No, she wouldn't deal with him anymore. He could go to hell!

"Are you gonna come train with me or not?" She demanded from Yamcha her eyes a furious glare that left him uneasy.

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Yamcha felt he didn't have much choice. He floated up with her and the two of them blasted off into the distance away from Capsule Corps. The flight was silent between them, nothing but the sounds of rushing wind going through his ears. He stared down looking as the city gave way to ocean. The sea air smelled divine, and he took in a deep gulp of it before looking up and risking the first words of conversation. "So where do you want to go?"

"There's this open mountain range that'll do. It's too treacherous for any source of human life." She glanced around. "Piccolo introduced it to me the last time he and I trained together. He's up at Kami's right now for meditation training so it's free ground."

"Sounds like a plan… man I just can't get used to this tail." Yamcha glanced back watching it flick around wildly in the wind. "How do you make it stop moving?"

"It doesn't stop, Yamcha, it's a living extension of yourself, almost like an extra limb, but it's far more sensitive than any other part on your body, so you have to build up its strength." As they sailed over the mountain range she slowly slid down and stepped precariously on a cliff. The solid tree that stood atop its peak had branches leaning out over the bottomless pit that was hidden by mist and fog.

"How do you do that?" He asked landing next to her and he glanced back waving the tail himself in a little more structured movement. He turned to find her grinning at him. "What?"

A couple minutes later Yamcha found himself hanging upside down, arms bound, by his tail. Yamcha looked blue in the face as he stared at the wide open scenery in this topsy turvy position. "This isn't exactly the kind of training I had in mind."

"Strengthening your tail is key if you want to strengthen the powers. A Saiyan's tail is like a conduct for power… we're far stronger with it than we are without."

"Is that more of your mother's science talk?"

She smiled. "You get used to it. More you begin to understand it after a while."

"Right… well at least if my tail gives out I'll be able to float to safety."

"Nope, no flying."

"What!?" Yamcha looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not? What if I fall?"

"Give you more incentive to concentrate on hanging on. If you give yourself a crutch it weakens the possibilities. A Saiyan has pride, no matter how diluted it is. When they tell themselves they're gonna do something, they're gonna do it! It's either that or death."

"I'm starting to wish I never took up this Saiyan blood thing. I may have the body of one, but it's not like I have the heart." Yamcha said suddenly very fearful of his life.

"I know that," she said softly, gaining his attention again. "You're no Saiyan, Yamcha."

"If you know that then why are you still teaching me?"

"I understand you don't have the heart, Yamcha. No matter what happens in this battle I can't force you to be a Saiyan. It has to be instinctual, a choice of will rather than forced involvement."

"I don't know what's making my head hurt more, being upside down over a cliff or your inherited wisdom mumbo jumbo."

She scowled at him and she gave the tree a kick making Yamcha yelp and his tail coil tighter around the branch. "What I'm trying to tell you Yamcha is that you're different. Bulma and Chichi are welcoming the Saiyan blood into their systems therefore they're acting like Saiyan… but yours and Krillen's transformation has done little else than give you a higher libido and some extra strength. It's because you're reluctant to accept what is currently flooding in your veins."

Yamcha waved a little as a wind picked up but his eyes never left the Mirai. She stood there, hand on the trunk her lips hard in a frown. "You're telling me, because I'm reluctant to it my body doesn't register the Saiyan strength?"

"Yes, My mom she was similar to you two. She didn't accept it at first.. it was just a cool transformation and a science experiment to her. She didn't expect to get so involved in her Saiyan blood until my father slowly but surely started pressing buttons that helped her awaken the Saiyan strength inside. He started training with her.. her and dad and Radditz all worked together. She tried to help Dad become a super Saiyan because she couldn't stand the thought of Frieza killing what she considered a fascinating and emotional race."

She climbed on the branch untied him and helped him sit up so they both sat on the sturdy branch together. They were close, so close that she could smell his breath, slightly sour but it was an alluring scent, very manly. "Little by little she got stronger… and finally her Saiyan instincts took over her. She became the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years… she became a legend."

It was a story she could listen to over and over. The story of how her parents met, how their unbreakable Saiyan bond had led to the destruction of Frieza's empire, and to the salvation of the Saiyan Race. "If you decide you don't want it, I won't force you… but you have the potential Yamcha to become something great, you're a good man.. and with time and training, you could become an even better Saiyan."

Yamcha was lost in the imagery of it all… yeah he'd heard the stories, but it had meant little to him at the time. Now he was sorely tempted… tempted by the power and strength she promised him not just in the tale but in the belief she had in him. She believed he could be a great Saiyan… so why shouldn't he at least try?

He smile and held her cheek, the touch made her smile, and knowing what was happening she felt herself slide into the kiss that was as warm and as inviting as the morning sunrise. It was a kiss that was welcoming her into a new tomorrow… a new future. Vegeta be damned.

~Capsule Corps~

Vegeta sneezed and grumbled as he snorted back snot and rubbed his nose into his shoulder. "Damn woman, tying me up in this contraption! I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BITCH!"

_**I have no excuses for the late updates. I will simply ask for patience from my readers! *bows for forgiveness* Please keep reading**_

_**Next Chapter: Goku's Dilemma**_


	8. Author's Note about LEMON

Because AFF and FF are being a bitch about the lemon chapters I've decided to put the products up on my own page through Google. I have a link to the site I hope you enjoy the lemony Goodness. I will also be including all the lemon goodness from other stories such as the Why Can't... Series, and the Reborn Series. If you have any requests for Lemons for any of my other fics or if you have a specific pairing you'd like me to do please let me know! Thank you and have a nice day!

I HAVE FOUND THE LOOPHOLE! Lol I haven't been able to post links through my Author Notes to give you guys the links you need, so instead I put the link on my profile page! Woot! SUCCESS If you find that you're still having problems with getting to the site send me an e mail at bmrdbgt (symbol for at) hotmail (period symbol) com

Sorry for any inconveniences!


End file.
